As one friction brake device, there is known a brake device in which respective friction members are pressed against two regions of a brake rotor, as described in, for example, Patent Document 1 mentioned below, which was filed by the present applicant. In particular, in a brake device described in Patent Document 1 mentioned below, respective friction members are pressed against a lateral face of a disc portion of a brake rotor, and are pressed against a cylindrical face on an outer periphery of the brake rotor.
In this kind of brake device, a braking torque is generated also through frictional engagement of a friction member with a cylindrical face on an outer periphery of a brake rotor. In consequence, a higher braking torque can be generated than in a brake device having a friction member that is pressed only against a lateral face of a brake rotor.